Qui sème la haine, récolte la violence, la vengence et la mort
by Crazyberry666
Summary: Après voir été bruler vif, je débuta un nouvelle vie en compagnie de personnes très particulier que l'on appelle Creepypasta.


Le feu, mes hurlements, son rire, la douleur … c'est tous ce dont je me souviens. Allais-je mourir ? Brûlez vif, digne des sorcières. Si ça doit être mon heure, je ne regrette rien. Tous être qui mes cher ont déjà perdu la vie. Plus rien ne me retient maintenant.

\- On doit la ramené !

\- Tu es fou, il va nous tuer si on fait ça !

\- Tu diras que c'est de ma faute !

Des voix ? Puis je sentis mon corps bouger, enfin quelqu'un doit me porter car je n'arrive plus à bouger la moindre partis de mon corps, même le peu de souffle qu'il me reste, me faisait souffrir. Celui qui me portait couru, je sentais légèrement le vent sur ma peau, enfin si j'en ai encore. Mais à partir de se moment là, mon esprit s'éteignit petit à petit, me plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

A mon réveil, je me trouvais dans un grand lit au trait particulier du 19-20e siècles, je ne pouvais plus bouger, peut-être à cause de mes blessures. Je sentais un bandage autour de mes yeux. Je leva avec douleur mon bras pour le retirer ainsi d'observer les en essayant de me relever, j'ai pu voir la pièce où j'étais, c'était une chambre des plus banale, un bureau se trouvait à gauche du lit qui était dans un coin et des montagnes de livre couvrait les les murs. Je t'entais de me lever malgré la douleur, j'ai trouvé un miroir et j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas regarder dedans. Mes yeux … J'ai perdu mes yeux ! Il ne restait plus rien, le vide… sur mes joues je voyais une sorte de mucus noir. En observant le reste de mon corps, il y avait des bandages partout. En les enlevant, j'ai pu voir des brulures au niveau des bras, ajoutant à ça une peau livide, on aurait dit une morte ( _c'est peut-être le cas_ ) Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement après cette découverte, trop de questions se bousculait dans ma tête; où suis-je ? ; qui m'a recueilli ? ; pourquoi suis-je encore en vie après ça ? ; comment pouvais-je voir sans yeux ? Alors que je me lamentais, je vis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à grande vitesse et apparu un « homme » très grand en costume multicolor se précipitant vers moi. Il ouvrit ses long bras et me serra contre lui, il murmurait :

\- chut… je suis là Nemesis … tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter… je suis là…

Ces mots m'ont laissé à bas ourdit, il savait mon nom. Il savait qui j'étais. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu de cette voix, de sa voix. Lors d'une journée au parc avec mes parents, il y avait des animations et j'ai vu cette homme joué avec des enfants et en leurs offrant des ballons. Lorsqu'il m'a vu il s'est présenté et il m'a emmené avec lui joué. Lorsqu'il fallait partir, je ne voulais pas, alors il m'a donné un bracelet avec un grelot pour pas que je l'oublie. Je me souviendrais toujours de son nom.

\- Splender… dis-je en éclatant en sanglot et me serrant contre lui.

Cette façon qu'il avait de me serrer contre lui, de me porter jusqu'à mon lit, on aurait dit un père qui portait sa petite fille. Alors que je commençais à me rendormir, la porte a de nouveau claqué un grand coup. C'était le Slenderman.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Splender ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer et tu te fâches après d'accord ?

\- Je t'écoute

\- Offender et moi étions sur le chemin du retour hors nous avions entendus des cris et l'avions trouvé entrain de brûler vif.

\- Humm…

Slenderman se tourna vers moi, m'observant dans les moindre détails.

\- Et pour ses yeux ?

\- On m'a planté des couteaux dans les yeux pour les arracher d'un seul coup, répondis-je froidement.

Tous les deux me regardèrent surpris.

\- Un humain ordinaire aurait dû mourir d'après se que tu me racontes. Je vois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, elle va resté ici jusqu'à se qu'elle se rétablisse nous verrons la suite plus tard. Pendant ce temps, se sera à toi, Splender, de la surveiller.

\- C'est d'accord.

Alors que Slender part chercher du matériel de soins, les deux derniers frères rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Malgré le fait que je n'avais plus d'yeux, je pouvais bien les distinguer, Offender avait une grande veste sur tout le long du corps avec un chapeau assortit, son visage ne possédait qu'un bouche. Trender lui n'avait pas de visage or mis une paire de lunette, il était habillé comme un grand couturier jean et pull en laine, il avait une certaine classe. Voyant les frères discuter entre eux, je sentis un pincement au coeur, ce tableau me remémorait les bon moment passer avec mes parents… Je trembla légèrement de peur. Splender remarqua mes frissons et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Oui, c'est juste … une frisson.

Il posa sa grande main maigre sur ma tête en guise de compréhension. C'est… bizarre…

Slender entra de nouveau avec du materiel de soin et s'approcha vers moi. Il désinfecta les plaies puis changea mes bandages. A force, je vais ressembler à une momie… Lorsqu'il finit, il emmena Splender en dehors de la chambre. Je remarqua seulement quelques secondes après que Trender s'était rapprocher de moi.

\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?, demanda-t-il

\- Physiquement ou émotionnellement ?

\- Je dois bien me douter que émotionnellement tu dois être encore sous le choc, donc physiquement ?

\- … Mes blessures me font moins mal qu'avant, dit-je en essayant de sourire mais n'y arrivant point.

\- On va te laisser te reposer, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander.

\- … Merci…

\- Fait une bonne sieste gamine ! , hurla Offender

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine !

\- Eh mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère !, dit-il en sortant de la pièce en ce marrant.

J'expira un grand coup. Où est-ce-que j'ai atterri ? Et puis, je croyais que les creepypastas n'étaient pas, que ce n'était que des légendes urbaines. Maintenant j'en ai la preuve que non. Etant trop plonger dans mes réflexions, la fatigue m'emporta facilement.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours, que je logeais chez les frères de Slender mais je ne compte pas y rester. Je risque de les mettre en danger plus qu'autre chose. Slender entra de nouveau dans ma chambre pour me soigner. Lorsqu'il enleva les bandages, celui-ci semblait surpris.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Tes blessures, on ne les voit presque plus.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Si bien sûr mais ça ne fait que 3 jours qu'on te soigne.

\- Tu es peut-être un meilleur médecin que tu ne le pense, dis-je en plaisantant.

Et le voilà partis dans des reconnaissances à tout va.

\- Splender, vu que je n'ai plus mal … tu penses que je vais pouvoir repartir ?

Son sourire disparu d'un coup.

\- Quoi !? Non ! Il faut que tu restes ici !

Je suis désoler Splender. Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu as nulle part où aller ! Et j'ai promis à tes parents de te protéger.

\- Le seul moyen de me protéger est que vous restiez loin de moi !, commençais-je à monter la voix

\- C'est hors de question, s'énerva-t-il

\- Si je reste ici toi et tes frères aller mourir à cause de moi ! Comme mes parents et mes tuteurs !Je commence à croire que c'est moi qui suis maudite ! , hurlais-je en larmes, je suis responsable de leur mort… laisse moi au moins éviter à avoir la votre sur la conscience …

Son visage de terreur se changea en un visage d'effroi à la suite de mes paroles.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts, Némésis. Je t'ai déjà perdu pendant 6 ans et je ne compte pas te reperdre à nouveau juste parce que tu t'inquiètes de ton entourage. Et puis ne nous sous-estime pas, il en faut beaucoup tuer une creepypasta, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Je laisse tomber, il ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins prendre l'air ?

\- D'accord, mais va voir Trender pour tes vêtements.

Je sortis de mon lit et rejoins Trender dans le salon.

\- Splender m'a dit que tu pouvais me donner des vêtements ?, demandais-je calmement

\- Oui, suis-moi, c'est dans mon atelier, répondit-il

Nous traversons un grand couloir couvert de tableau familial. Moi qui pensait que les creepypastas étaient que des légendes... On s'arrêta devant une porte où Trender m'annonça :

⁃ Ferme les yeux Nemesis

⁃ Tu sais bien que j'en ai plus, répondis-je ironiquement

Je posa mes mains sur mes « yeux » et avança dans la pièce.

⁃ Tu peux ouvrir maintenant

Derrière le noir, je vis un énorme dressing remplie de vêtement en tout genre, de chaussures magnifique, et de d'autre choses encore plus belle. Le seul hic, c'est que je ne ressentais aucune joie, aucun bonheur ou sentiment positif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda -t-il inquiet

\- Rien, c'est juste que, normalement, je serai heureuse et ébahie par tant de vêtement or là je ne ressens rien, mais c'est très beau Trender. C'est juste moi le problème.

\- (Elle n'aurait quand même pas …) Ecoute va essayer ses vêtements garde ceux qui te plaisent le plus.

J'hocha la tête et pris les premiers vêtements qui me semblait correcte pour moi. Après plusieurs minutes, je choisis au final un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux accompagné d'une chemise bordeaux et d'un veste sans manche noir et des bottines. Après les compliments de Trender face à ma tenu, se qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise vu que j'ai perdu l'habitude, je pus enfin sortir prendre l'air. Tous en marchant, je vis le soleil se coucher petit à petit et la brume du soir se lever. J'ai toujours aimé cette ambiance, calme, fraiche, et un peu oppressante. Je resta un moment seule à regarder le soleil se coucher, mais je fus interrompu par un craquement de branche. Je me retourna en un instant et une jeune fille au teint pâle vêtu d'une jupe noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste noir se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas traîner tard dans les bois ?, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, il peut arriver de mauvaise surprise…

\- Merci du conseil, mais je compte rester un peu plus ici.

\- Dommage, dans ce cas, je vais devoir te tuer, dit-elle en courant vers moi.

Elle était bien plus rapide que moi et donna un premier coup dans le dos me faisant tomber au sol. J'esquiva de justesse son deuxième coup et remarqua qu'elle avait dans ses mains des dagues en or avec des pierres précieuses. Le temps qu'elle se relève, je lui infligea un chassé du pieds droit le long de ses côtes, qui la fit valser de quelques mètres.

\- Tu va me le payer …, grogna - t- elle

Elle fonça droit sur moi, tête baisser, me plaquant au sol. Les mèches de mes cheveux me cachant l'emplacement des mes yeux, elle ne vit que je n'avais plus de globe oculaire.

\- C'est terminer !, hurla -t-elle en levant ses dagues.

A cette instant, je revis la scène avec Martin au dessus de moi avant qu'il ne m'arracha les yeux. Toute cette colère et cette haine resurgit en moi puis je me laissa emporter. Je lui mis un énorme coup de poing dans le visage. Je me releva doucement mais surement et vit sa mine choqué.

\- Mais bordel, t'es quoi toi !?, s'énerva -t- elle

Je ne compris pas ses mots sur le coup, mais je m'en fichais bien, tous ce que je voulais c'était tuer. Je fonça sur elle à toute vitesse lui donnant un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Celle-ci recula, remarquant une entaille à mon dernier coup.

\- Quoi ? Tu es surpris qu'on te fasse mal ?! , criais-je ironiquement

\- Grrr… Là tu m'as vraiment mis en colère, hurla-t-elle

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, laissant le vert émeraude de ses yeux et rouge écarlate. Soudain, je fus surpris par ce qui semblait être un tentacule noir sortant de son dos. _Elle serait comme Slender…_ Je l'évita du mieux que je pouvais mais enchaîna avec 3 autres à suivre. Ne pouvant toute les esquiver, certaine m'entaillèrent les bras et les jambes. J'en ai assez.

\- Trender s'est donner du mal pour faire ces vêtements… ET TOI TU VIENS DE LE DETRUIRE !

Sans la laisser comprendre mes paroles, je fonça de nouveau vers elle, plus rapide, l'attrapant par le coup et trainant son visage au sol. Les ongles de ma main gauche s'allongèrent et la dirige vers son visage. Mais je sentis quelque chose me retenir ma main. Quand je tourna la tête vers mon gêneur, je vis Slender en colère.

\- Arrête ça tout suite ! Némésis !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est elle qui m'a attaqué en premier. J'ai bien le droit de me défendre !, criais-je

\- Tu as dépassé le stade de self-défence maintenant, tu étais sur le point de la tuer !

Tuer… ce mot résonna un bon moment dans ma tête, dans un premier temps j'en avais envie, cette envie de tuer mais ma raison se mit en travers de cette pensée. Commençant un combat psychologique à l'intérieur de ma tête entre mon bon et mon mauvais côté. Pendant que je me tordais de douleur, Slender aida sa belle-fille comme il l'appelle, Diane.

\- Préviens la prochaine fois que tu ramène une creepy à la maison !, s'énerva Diane

\- Elle vient d'arriver gravement blesser il y a quelques semaines … et puis qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?! Tu n'étais pas sensé être au manoir avec les autres.

\- J'étais partis chasser et puis je suis passer à coté de la maison. Et je croyais que cette fille était une victime égarée donc j'ai pas hésiter à l'attaquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici !?, cria Splender

Splender remarqua son frère et Diane à terre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, il tira un air horrifié en me voyant. D'après ses dire, ma peau s'était assombri, des cornes auraient poussées sur mon crâne, mes ongles noirs seraient de la même taille que celle d'un grizzly et enfin mes yeux, ne reflétant que le néant, revivaient grâce un lueur rouge en guise de pupille. Je m'écroula à terre, ne comprenant mon changement physique.

\- Bordel ! Qui suis-je à la fin !? , hurlais-je de toute mes forces au point de perdre mes forces.


End file.
